Tear Stains on my cheek
by squizz
Summary: Pan feels pretty upset, but of course her and Trunks will always kiss and make up in the end [TP]


**A/N:** urgh! I've been dead to the DBZ section xX lol but I'm back after deleting all my old fics O.O yup I did…. Oh well I hope you guys all like this one.

**Disclaimer:-** you know that no matter how much I hope and pray and not to mention dream, I will never own Dragonball Z!

* * *

**Tear stains on my cheek**

_**-sometimes its alright to cry-**_

_**-It's the voice of your heart letting out its sorrow-**_

_**-Not crying is blocking the voice of both your heart and soul-**_

_**-so don't ever be afraid to cry-**_

Pan stared out of the window, tears swelling up in her eyes. Her vision became blurry as she continued staring out of the window, onto the streets and what bare beyond, but not really concentrating on them.

She just couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard she had tried, the painful memory came back to her, just attacking her so unexpectedly.

His eyes, those stunning sapphire eyes, she could see them staring back at her when she looked out of the window, but she could feel the fake ness of them since they weren't the real rich sapphire eyes she loved so dearly.

Something kept her at the window, just staring as if waiting for him to be there, it was some kind of strange force keeping her in her spot by the window.

And even when she did move away from it there were pictures, the old pictures of back when they were younger. Everywhere she turned to pictures him glared at her as if trying to make her feel even worse with their happy smiles.

Every time she picked one up to smash it something again just wouldn't let her, as if he was there holding her back,

She couldn't open the door without that hasty feeling of him being behind it. So she didn't, and just stayed in her old room, just feeling sorry for herself.

More tears slipped down her cheeks.

_Why was this happening to her?_

_Was she finally going insane?_

_Or were the memories just haunting her?_

It was just an argument, but why did it feel so much like a brake up?

She growled out in anger..

Her heart was aching not being with him, she needed his strong arms wrapped around her, but at the same time she hated his guts.

How dare he be so, so _out of order!_

He had no right to say the things he had said.

But then again, she had said worse things back,

_Tear's, more tears slithered down her reddened cheeks._

She had even said she didn't love him and flown out back to her parents house, and that's why she was in her old room crying her guts out.

It had been such a stupid argument, that had turned inside out, and made them say spiteful stuff to each other. She still did love him she really did, she didn't know what had come over her when she had said it.

It had just _happened. _

She missed him already.

She choked on a sob as more tears came streaming down her face.

It was such a nice day as well.

It was as if Kami was laughing down at her sorrow.

Suddenly there was a tap from the other side of the glass, that made her jump out of shock.

She frowned slightly, those sapphire eyes looked so real all of a sudden. But now there was his face, it looked a little red, as if he had been crying also. It was _him._

She felt a wave of relief wash over her, but then she felt angered all over again.

She wanted to walk away, _what was he doing here?_ Hadn't he got the message, when she clearly stated that she no longer loved him, in which she did.

But she couldn't move, it was if she was paralysed just seeing his lilac hair gently blowing in the wind.

He mouthed something that suspiciously looked like an '_I'm sorry' _

But she didn't take any notice in that, she was currently drowning in to the two puddles that were formally known as eyes.

_Love made her do the stupidest things _she thought as opened the window to let him in.

As soon as she did that he flew in and pulled her into a kiss.

A Passionate and love held kiss, something she had missed dearly for the past 48 hours. She continued kissing him, refilling her senses hungry with his delicious mouth, until she remembered what he had done, and pulled away viciously.

How dare he just come here, kiss her and expect her to melt back into his arms and make his wish her every command!

Well there was more to Son Pan than that, it was going to take a lot more than a kiss to make her go back home with him.

She stared at him heatedly, not saying anything.

"Pan.." he started, "I'm, I'm." he hesitated and looked deep into her eyes before continuing "_sorry. _I'm sorry, I can't even start to explain how sorry I am, I just need you so much you don't know how these past two days have been without you."

Her eyes softened at his words, she looked away from his gaze for if she looked into the indigo pools any longer she was sure to completely brake down.

"_Trunks" _she whispered.

"I just need to know one thing…" he said, she nodded for him to continue,

"did you mean it?" he asked. She looked up at him with confused dark chocolate eyes, what was he talking about?

"_What?" _she asked, her voice still in a whisper. Tears again started to roam down her cheeks.

"did- did you mean what you said, a-a-about, you not, you not l-l-loving me anymore?"

Pan sighed miserably,

"_Trunks," _she started, not really knowing how to say what she was going to say.

"_Don't you dare ever think that I don't love you, I was angry, I know what I said was out of order, but it wasn't true, I could never stop loving you Trunks, never…" _she replied.

Trunks sighed in relief as he grabbed Pan and hugged her,

"_I'm sorry"_ he whispered to her again.

"_so am I Trunks, so am I" she whispered back._

Pan brushed her lips against Trunks tenderly, before Trunks leaned in to fully kiss his wife, he hadn't meant to forget her birthday. _It was just sometimes work got the better of him._

_**-We all forget things at times-**_

**_-Forgetting something as precious as a birthday can be painful for the person-_**

**_-But making sure they know you love them-_**

_**-Is the greatest present-**_

_**THE END

* * *

**_

**A/N:-** ok I'm done, hope you guys all liked it and hopefully you will Review:)

-xXx-


End file.
